onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
One Piece Styling Figures
The One Piece Styling series is produced by Bandai, which regularly releases new sets since 2005. Each set is composed by characters from the core crew, but sometimes a set includes some side-characters. Each figure measures 8cm or 3.14" tall and every box contains a piece of candy, in Japanese a ramune. Each set features characters in different clothing styles, hence the name of the series. This series is also called Feeling Figure Collection because, although the Japanese name written in katakana is Styling, it's always subtitled by "Feeling Figure Collection ONE PIECE STYLING" in romaji, with the last 3 words all capitalized. One Piece Styling *Release date: 2005 *Price: 350¥ (367¥ with VAT) *Total of 7 characters in 6 boxes *http://www.bandai.co.jp/candy/products/2005/28869.html Featured Characters *Monkey D. Luffy *Roronoa Zoro *Sanji *Nami *Nico Robin *Usopp and Chopper One Piece Styling 2 *Release date: 2006 *Price: 350¥ (367¥ with VAT) *Total of 7 characters in 6 boxes *http://www.bandai.co.jp/candy/products/2006/33244.html Featured Characters *Monkey D. Luffy and Chopper *Roronoa Zoro *Sanji *Nami *Rob Lucci *Paulie One Piece Styling 3 *Release date: early December 2006 *Price: 350¥ (367¥ with VAT) *Total of 6 characters in 5 boxes + 2 secrets (Nami with wholly white garments, Usopp without his mask and cape and Chopper with a red jacket instead of black) *http://www.bandai.co.jp/candy/products/2006/36729.html Featured Characters *Monkey D. Luffy *Roronoa Zoro *Nami *Nico Robin *Sogeking and Chopper One Piece Styling GRAND HOLIDAY ～Towards a Renewed Navigation～ *Release date: mid November 2007 *Price: 350¥ (368¥ with VAT) *Total of 6 characters in 5 boxes + 2 secrets (Nami with a pink bikini, Ace with his left hand emitting flame) *http://www.bandai.co.jp/candy/products/2007/49695.html Featured Characters *Monkey D. Luffy and Chopper *Sanji *Nami *Franky *Portgas D. Ace One Piece Styling Special *Release date: late March 2008 *Price: 350¥ (368¥ with VAT) *Total of 8 characters in 7 boxes *http://www.bandai.co.jp/candy/products/2008/52947.html Featured Characters *Monkey D. Luffy *Zoro *Sanji *Usopp and Chopper *Nami *Nico Robin *Franky One Piece Styling TREASURE GATE ～Gate to the New World～ *Release date: early July 2008 *Price: 350¥ (368¥ with VAT) *Total of 6 characters in 5 boxes + 2 secrets (Nami with a pink shirt and a blue jeans, Robin with black garments) *http://www.bandai.co.jp/candy/products/2008/53039.html Featured Characters *Monkey D. Luffy *Nami *Chopper rendered into 2 characters (brain and heavy points) *Nico Robin *Shanks Super One Piece Styling *Release date: early May 2009 *Price: 450¥ (473¥ with VAT) *Total of 6 characters in 5 boxes + 2 secrets (Nami and Vivi with pink garments instead of blue) *http://www.bandai.co.jp/candy/products/2009/54797.html Featured Characters *Monkey D. Luffy *Nami *Vivi *Carue and Chopper *Brook Super One Piece Styling ～Star Hero～ *Release date: late January 2010 *Price: 450¥ (473¥ with VAT) *Total of 5 characters in 5 boxes + 2 secrets (Ace in the same pose but with his right hand emitting flame, Hancock with a white dress) *http://www.bandai.co.jp/candy/products/2010/58856.html Featured Characters *Monkey D. Luffy *Boa Hancock *Marguerite *Mr. 2 Bon Kurei *Portgas D. Ace Super One Piece Styling ～Wanted～ *Release date: late June 2010 *Price: 450¥ (473¥ with VAT) *Total of 6 characters in 5 boxes + 2 secrets (Nami with white boots, a pink bra and blue jean shorts, Robin with white shoes and a white cardigan) Featured Characters *Mini Luffy and Chopper *Nami *Nico Robin *Roronoa Zoro *Mihawk Super One Piece Styling ～Marineford～ *Release date: late December 2010 *Price: 450¥ (473¥ with VAT) *Total of 5 characters + 2 secrets (Ace with his hat, Hancock in another color scheme) Featured Characters *Monkey D. Luffy *Portgas D. Ace *Shanks *Boa Hancock *Trafalgar Law Super One Piece Styling ～Strong Brothers SP～ *Release date: late December 2010 *Price: 1,800¥ for a set of 3 figures *Total of 3 characters (Luffy, Ace and Hancock from Super Styling Marineford in alternate color schemes). Site Navigation Category:Merchandise